Mist and Flame
by Maroonheart
Summary: two cats from different clans join together to save the forgotten cats. They meet some unexpected visitors on their and are in for the journey of their lives! Please R&R! Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Sunclan

Leader- Stormstar- Strong gray tom

Deputy- Sliverheart- Light gray she- cat

Warriors-

Brightflame- Bright orange tom – mentor to Graypaw

Sablestrom- calico she- cat with green eyes who is kind and hyper- mentor to Lightpaw

Honeyspots - pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Lionstreak- strong golden brown and orange tom

Shimmerstorm- bright silver she- cat with blue eyes

Spottedtail- Brown, black, and orange spotted tom- mentor to Firepaw

Apprentices

Graypaw- Gray tom

Lightpaw- White she- cat

Firepaw- Red tom

Moonshade- Black she-cat

Queens-

Shimmersky- calm gray she- cat

Whispereyes- white she- cat

Elders-

Longmouth- old gray tom with a long mouth

Mousewing- Short tempered orange she- cat

Moonclan

Leader- Soulstar- silver she- cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyheart- Orange and brown tom

Warriors-

Blazeeyes- Strong orange tom- mentor to Mistpaw

Raventail- pure black slick tom

Brightwing- Orange she- cat- mentor to Blackpaw

Smallpool- small tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- orange and brown tabby she- cat

Icepaw- white she-cat

Mistpaw- gray she- cat

Blackpaw- black tom

Queens- Lillypetal- light gray she-cat expecting Blazeeye's kits.

Elders- none

Lightningclan

Leader- Mothstar- black tom

Deputy- Nightshade- dark gray tom- mentor to Flamepaw

Warriors-

Hawkscar- Brown- and- black striped tom

Snowfur- White she- cat

Berrytail- Brown she- cat

Apprentices -

Flamepaw- Brave ginger tom

Queens- Icelilly- white calm she-cat

Elders- none

Chapter 1

Mistpaw sat patiently waiting to leave to her first gathering. It had only been a moon since she had become an actual apprentice and since then there had not been any gatherings. The moon had risen when Soulstar, the leader of their clan, had climbed to the top of Moon Rocks.

Mistpaw stood at the bottom while Soulstar called to the clan, "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here."

Heads raised up and bodies gathered close to Mistpaw. Soulstar opened her mouth again as she said, "As you know, tonight we have a gathering to go to. The clans have already gone but we must show our new comer how to behave at one." Soulstar said sarcastically.

Mistpaw rolled her eyes at her remarks, everyone knew how to act at their first gathering. Soulstar turned and climbed down the rocks. She led the way down to the small area were the gathering was held at full moon.

When they entered the clearing between all the clan's territories, the area looked so small. There were cats everywhere crawling around. When Soulstar took his place in the oak tree, the crowd went silent. Mothstar cleared his throat before speaking, "Lightningclan has had well hunting this past moon and we are counting on the same this future moon." he paused, "We recently have lost a warrior in a battle... Tigerpool now hunts with Starclan. That is all." He nodded to Stormstar.

"We too have had a well hunting moon. We have also had three more kits added to our clan. Shimmersky has introduced Treekit, Darkkit, and Snowkit. We have also had a new apprentice, Firepaw." Murmurs flooded the clearing before Soulstar turned to face the clans.

"We too have added an apprentice to our clan, Mistpaw has reached her sixth moon. That is all we have new in our clan." he ended.

Mothstar turned to the clans again and then added, "If that is all then the clans are free to share tongues." the leaders jumped down from their trees when the cats started to mingle together.

Mistpaw sat alone for a few heart beats until she turned around when a tom spoke, "You're Mistpaw right?" She froze and then finally nodded. "I'm Flamepaw- from Lightningclan".

"Um- Hi!" Mistpaw murmured awkwardly.

"How's hunting been in you're clan? Soulstar never comments on you're prey."

Suddenly feeling protective Mistpaw commented, "Just as good as anyone else! and why do you care how our clan is doing?"

Flamepaw's pelt bristled, but he then smoothed it back down after remembering he was at a gathering. "I was just curious. So is it true that Moonclan has a special connection to Starclan through one of its cats?"

Mistpaw tilted her head in confusion, "I haven't heard of that. I don't think so, but maybe..." she thought a moment and then shrugged.

"I heard it when I was just a kit. I always dreamed I had special powers or something." he lowered his head as if he was lost in a memory.

"You actually believe in nursery tales?" Mistpaw meowed playfully.

"Well, what did you hear when you were a kit, since that wasn't so long ago." he chuckled.

"I never listened to nursery tells, I was busy training myself to hunt!" she said braggingly.

"To hunt what, leaves?" he teased.

Mistpaw could almost feel her heart about to beat out of her chest from embarrassment. But there was something about him that made him different from the rest of the cats. His scent was sweet and comforting. She held the scent in her nose for a moment before saying, "Well I was just a kit, you have to remember." changing the subject she said, "How long before you can become a warrior?"

"Not that long, my final assessment is only a moon away!" He meowed with joy. "I still remember becoming an apprentice, I was so excited to see all the forest I could, and now... I will be a warrior!"

Mistpaw's heart filled with excitement for him. She couldn't wait until the day she became a warrior. Fear suddenly struck her, what if she had to fight him in battle. Would he hurt her or would she have to hurt him? She shook her head, they weren't even friends, they were in different clans. But something in her heart told her she needed him in her life to live. Was she falling in love with Flamepaw? She was only an apprentice and he was in a different clan for Starclan's sake!

"Well I should go, my clan is leaving! I guess I will see you at the next gathering!" Flamepaw turned away and headed for Lightningclan's camp. Mistpaw felt an emptiness inside her. She looked up at the rising sun and made a wish that she would see him again.

Soulstar climbed up a pile of rocks and shouted, "Moonclan! It is time to leave!" Then she hopped down. Poppyheart wondered around finding the rest of the clan. Mistpaw followed the clan out of the clearing, trying to leave all of her feelings behind. She could still smell Flamepaw's warm scent drifting through the wind.

"Are you okay?" Mistpaw jumped when she realized Blackpaw was talking to her. "You look worried."

Mistpaw stuttered out her words carefully, taking care not to mention Flamepaw, "Uh- yes! I'm fine!" She looked into Blackpaw's eyes trying to convince him that her lie was the truth.

"Well if you need anything just let me know, I am always her for you!" he smiled and trotted to where Brightwing was talking to Smallpool.

Mistpaw let her mind wander off to Flamepaw. She remembered everything he had said and how sweet his voice was. It was as if the world slowed down and she was the only one moving. For a second she was convinced that time had really slowed down but she shook her head thinking she was crazy to think such stupid things.

When the end of the day came Mistpaw was ready to fall asleep. She worked harder that day than she had in long time, the whole time she was trying to keep Flamepaw off of her mind but he somehow wandered back in.

When she made it into the Apprentice's den, she found Blackpaw's nest next to her's. Mistpaw rolled her tongue when her stomach curled at the thought of sleeping that close to Blackpaw. "Hey!" Blackpaw's familiar voice flooded her ears. "I was hoping you would come soon. I need to talk to you!"

Mistpaw froze, she hoped with all of her heart that he wouldn't say anything about him wanting her. "Okay," she finally breathed out.

"I know you're only an apprentice but I want to ask you something." Mistpaw sat down with her heart thudding for what seemed to be a tortuous moon until he finally said, "I think- I think- I think I love you!"

Mistpaw closed her eyes and prayed to Starclan that she was dreaming but when she opened her eyes she found that she was still sitting in front of the cat that loved her.

Blackpaw trotted over to her and sat down next to her. Mistpaw liked how his fur warmed her. She only wished that he was Flamepaw, but the reality of everything was that she could almost have a tom who loved her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He finally said after awhile.

"Sure!" Mistpaw meowed trying to answer his question. They both walked out of the den into the cool night air. They trotted over to a small pool under the moonlight and sat down, staring into it. Mistpaw felt peaceful for the first time since she had met Flamepaw. "It's very quiet". She said.

Blackpaw turned to look at her only to say, "That's why I came here." he moved closer to Mistpaw and licked her ear. "I know this is fast but I need to know-" he paused for only a heartbeat. "When we are both Warriors do you... want to be mine?" Mistpaw lost her breath and couldn't find anything to say.

Even though she was in the same clan as him, she still couldn't decide what she wanted. She knew she could not be with Flamepaw, so why couldn't she be with Blackpaw? She finally got out, "I guess so..."

Blackpaw let out a breath of excitement. He got up and left her alone by the pool. Mistpaw couldn't believe what had just happened. He loved her, but she didn't love him. Wishing that Starclan could have stopped him, she too got up and left the pool.

_That was fast! _She thought. It seemed that he was trying to rush it. She shrugged her shoulders, _if only he had picked someone else!_

On her way back to the den she looked up at the stars once again. She stopped breathing when millions of stars flashed through the sky. At that moment she felt her head spin, she lost her balance and fell to the ground her eyes shut and the last thing she saw was a glowing cat figure standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mistpaw woke up stunned, she flashed back to the incident that happened last night. She stood up and looked around. Nothing was what she was use to, everything was different. She took in a sniff of the area and opened her mouth to taste the air. It was dull and murky. Hardly any light showed through the path of trees around her.

She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her paw. She lifted it up to lick it but stopped before it touched her mouth. Her eyes beamed at the small mark that took up her paw. The mark clearly showed a full moon with a shadow of a cat in front of it.

She put her paw back down and search for a creek to soak it in. When she did find one she looked at her reflection. Stunned again she jumped away. She had seen a white cat with bright blue eyes. She looked at her fur and it was her normal gray color. When she looked back at her reflection she dabbed at the water when she saw that she was a tabby cat.

Every time she touched the water her pelt color changed. After doing this for a few heartbeats bubbles started to rise to the surface. She jumped back when she saw a glowing figure at the bottom of the creek. Th cat rose and rose to the surface but it could never reach the top. The she- cats lips for a sentence that seemed to say "Help me!" Dozens of cats appeared in the creek each trying to get out of the creek.

Mistpaw yelled into the air "Where am I! Help me!" the wind picked up and rustled her fur. She listened carefully when she finally heard something. _Soulclan _

"Mistpaw are you okay?" she heard. Feeling frightened she yelled again this time she closed and opened her eyes. She shot up and realized she was in her nest again next to Blackpaw. "Are you okay?" he said again.

"What happened? Where was I?" Mistpaw blurted out.

"You're here with me. It's okay. You freaked me out for a few heartbeats." he meowed nudging her closer to him.

"What happened?" She said fear in her eyes.

Blackpaw licked her ears trying to sooth her, "You were screaming. I tried to wake you up but every time you said something about a place called Soulclan." he looked deeply into her eyes as if to say _I will never let anyone hurt you. _Mistpaw leaned onto him. It was nice having him around, she considered if she really did love him. He leaned closer to her and stayed by her side until she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep again.

The next morning everyone was up and moving around the camp. Mistpaw looked up to thank Blackpaw for comforting her but he was already gone. She slowly got up and made her way to the fresh kill pile. Smallpool was eating a Water Vole, the scent of it made her jaws water.

Smallpool turned to look at Mistpaw with sincere eyes, "You know, you stole Blackpaw's heart." she said. Mistpaw felt her face go warm, "He talks about you all the time. He really loves you. And he wants to tell you everything, including-"

Mistpaw looked toward Smallpool after picking a black bird, "I know, he told me last night." She interrupted.

Smallpool smiled for just a moment, "I can't believe he would tell so quickly. You weren't suppose to find out until you're a warrior."

Mistpaw tilted her head in confusion, "About him loving me?"

"No! About you're past and you're-" she paused, "So he didn't tell you! Okay I've said to much. I got to go!"

Mistpaw thought about what Smallpool had just said. _What did she mean when she said "He told you and you weren't suppose to know until you were older?" _she thought. She had to say something but she couldn't think what. After a heartbeat she decided on, "Wait! What do you mean?"

Smallpool looked around and shushed her. "Come with me!" She finally said. She led Mistpaw to a small bushel of trees and whispered, "Don't tell anyone about this!"

Mistpaw gave a firm nod and added, "I promise!"

Smallpool checked around her before she meowed, "You're mother and sister are still alive." Smallpool looked away from her as if she was trying to hide away what she had just said.

It had been moons since she had thought about her past family. The memories of her mother and sister were very faint. Since she had no mother she had suckled on Brightwing with Blackpaw, Icepaw, and Heatherpaw. After what seemed to be an eternity of being shocked Smallpool got up and walked back to camp. _I still have a family! _She thought.

She tried to get everything off her mind. The last few days had just been crazy! With Flamepaw, Blackpaw, her family, and her mark. _Her mark! _She had completely forgotten about it. She looked down but it was barley visible.

"Mistpaw!" her mentor called. Quickly she ran out and caught up to Blazeeyes.

"Sorry, I got distracted!" she said trying to hide what she had just learned.

"Poppyheart wants me to organize the morning patrol." he meowed, "I need you, Raventail, Icepaw, and Brightwing."

"Where are we going?" Mistpaw questioned.

"The edge of our territory and Lightningclan's." Blazeeyes turned to lead the way around the forest until they reached the edge of their territory. When Blazeeyes twitched his tail to signal everyone to stop Mistpaw scented the air. Her heart filled with warmth when she recognized Flamepaw's sweet scent.

"Looks like we found another morning patrol!" Raventail commented.

Mistpaw walked forward to the very edge of their territory ignoring Blazeeyes. She was glad that Blackpaw wasn't there with her, she needed to be away from him even if it was for only a little while. She twitched her ears straining her ears to her for Lightningclan cats.

When she caught a glimpse of Flamepaw she lost control of herself and tripped over a rock. With a hard crash she heard a rush of cats and snarls gather around her. She looked up and found herself surrounded by three Lightningclan cats. "Mistpaw! Get back onto our territory!" Blazeeyes shouted.

She hopped quickly back onto Moonclan territory at his shout. She smiled a little bit when she saw that Flamepaw was the only one who was glaring at her. "What were you wanting apprentice? Prey, Territory?" A large dark gray tom spat.

"Back off Nightshade! She tripped!" Blazeeyes spat back.

"Does Moonclan not teach it's apprentices how to stand on all four feet?" he teased. Mistpaw's paws itched with irritation. She looked innocently at Flamepaw hoping he would say something. He caught her eye and quickly turned away.

"It won't happen again." Blazeeyes said more calmly. He turned around and looked at Mistpaw, "It won't, will it Mistpaw?" he questioned. Mistpaw gave a firm nod before turning to look at Flamepaw.

"That's what you said last time." Nightshade added. He turned and looked at Blazeeye's face that was ruefully turned down, "Remember? Your precious first mate Leafstream. How she was trying to sneak to your secret hiding spot, before I killed..."

"Okay! You're done!" he shouted loud enough that could have shook the forest floor.

"What is he talking about?" Mistpaw meowed. She looked sincerely into his eyes. She was trying to understand what she had just heard but she couldn't. He _loved_ Lillypetal.

"Nothing!" he finally replied. Mistpaw turned and glared at Nightshade.

"Do we have to do the same thing to Mistpaw?" Nightshade chuckled.

"You heard them! She tripped!" Flamepaw finally butted in. Nightshade turned around and snared his teeth at him.

"Why do you suddenly feel like protecting these useless cats?" Flamepaw looked away and then back at Mistpaw. "Oh, I see! You have feelings for her! You're trying to protect her!"

Flamepaw flashed his head around, "No you're wrong! I have no feelings for her!" He shouted. "I just want to keep peace!"

"Tell her that!" Nightshade snarled.

"What?" Flamepaw shouted back.

"Tell her! Prove to us that you are still faithful to our clan." he whispered into his ear.

Flamepaw looked ruefully up at Mistpaw's worried eyes. He walked over and whispered, "I'm sorry! I will explain everything later! Meet me here tonight!" he backed up and said, "You mean nothing to me!" he looked back toward Nightshade and slowly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a warning, it is about to get very cheesy! So please be nice when you R&R! Also this chapter is going to be very short! ;)**

**~Maroonheart**

Chapter 3

Mistpaw waited for the clan to finally slip into their dens and fall asleep. By the time that everyone was asleep she slowly made her way out of camp. The night sky was hardly lit by the moon but it showed just enough of the way to find Flamepaw. His fire colored pelt was easy to spot under a large oak that separated Moonclan and Lightningclan.

"I'm so glad you came!" he whispered at the first moment he saw Mistpaw. "I'm sorry about saying you mean nothing to me! I hope you know I don't mean any of that!" his eyes were full of sorrow as if he had really meant it all.

"I know you don't!" Mistpaw commented trying to convince him, "I was hoping to see you soon!" She felt her fur go warm; she had not meant to say that.

"I had to do to you what Nightshade told me to!" he rasped, "We either respect what we are told or get kicked out of the clan... or risk getting killed!"

"It seems things in your clan have changed over time!" Mistpaw almost laughed. Flamepaw nodded. "Well you're fine now!"

"I just can't risk getting kicked out; I would almost rather be dead!" Flamepaw looked deeply into Mistpaw's eyes, "But there would always be something I would miss..." He looked quickly away as if he regretted everything he had just said.

"Well what would get that off of your mind?" Mistpaw questioned. She felt a purr coming up but before it escaped out of her mouth she swiftly swallowed it.

"I don't know. I wish that I could be somewhere else! This isn't the best place to be for me right now!" Mistpaw could almost scream. Getting away from everything would be the best thing in the world for her. Being with Flamepaw made her worries leave.

"Let's go! Let's get away for a while! Before the sun comes up of course!" Mistpaw almost blurted out. "I mean- if you want to!"

Flamepaw looked up purring; "I know where to go!" he led the way through the forest past Lightningclan camp. They stopped in a small clearing surrounded by pine and oak trees; they climbed up a small hill and started licking each others ears.

"This is the most fun I have had in my whole life!" Mistpaw shuddered. She smiled when Flamepaw batted at her shoulders. For hours they played and played rolling down the hills. "Promise me that you will come see me every night you can!" Mistpaw whispered.

"I promise." Flamepaw bent even closer to her only a hair away, "I love you." Mistpaw leaned onto him and made her way to the ground. Flamepaw laid down next to her. Slowly they fell asleep under the dark starry open sky.

Mistpaw open her eyes and quickly jumped to her feet. "I Fell asleep!" she swiftly trudged through the forest leaving Flamepaw alone still lying on the ground. "I got to get out of here!" she hurried through Lightningclan territory the way Flamepaw had brought her. _Did he go left or right? _She wondered when she came where the path separated into two. _I think it was right. _Bolting and dogging trees as fast as she could she froze. She tasted the sir. _Mouse dong! _She backed into a bush keeping s quiet as she could. She had run into a Lightningclan patrol.

Backing further into the bush she prayed to Starclan they wouldn't find her. When she finished she took a last step. Her heart stopped when she heard a_ crack. _Loooking back at her back feet she nearly cried her back left foot had broken a near by twig. Glaring forward with worried eyes she almost died.

Four Lightningclan cats were string down at her. She closed her eyes and tried to disappear. _Oh Starclan help me! _

**Sorry! I know it's short! And sorry about the bad grammar! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Here's the next Chapter! I haven't updated for a while! Thanks for the review! Please R&R**

Chapter 4

Mistpaw tried to hide even though she knew that she was spotted. Closing her eyes as hard as she could she prayed to Starclan that she wouldn't be seen. When she finally had the guts to open her eyes she was surprised. Flailing her paws to bring her up she noticed that her wish had come true, only she was in the bottom of a lake! When her head broke the surface she was gasping for air. A cat faced her with half clouded eyes, "You must be more careful! This is your first warning!" the tabby tom looked toward the sky and whispered, "They time has come for the prophecy to be revealed. When Mist from the moon meets the Flame from Lightning lost souls will be found and peace will come."

Mistpaw shook her pelt, "What? What do you mean? And why do I keep ending up here?" she demanded. "I need to get back to camp!" She swirled around when she heard a stick crack behind her, a familiar red pelt rushed through the bushes. She could recognize the scent any where. _But it couldn't be. _Getting a closer look at the tom she gasped. _It was! _Flamepaw raced toward her with shocked eyes.

"Mistpaw! How are you here?" he asked almost to quickly, "I saw you stuck with one of Lightningclan's patrols. I came to help you when I slipped and somehow landed here."

Mistpaw turned to face the tabby tom who had sent the prophecy but he was nowhere to be seen, "I- I don't know. I'm sorry to be so nervous sounding but a tom was just here and told me som-"

"So you heard?" he cut her off, "What do you think about it?"

"What? This isn't happening! I don't understand any of this! I've only seen this place twice! I need to get back to Moonclan!" she didn't care how long she took to get there but all she wanted was to be away from here. _Why was Flamepaw even there? _She wondered, "Let me go!" she shouted when Flamepaw blocked her way.

"You can't go! You're part of the prophecy!" he stopped holding her back when Mistpaw froze.

"I can't be!" she whispered, "I- I'm not special enough! I don't even know where my family is!" Trying one last time to nudge him out the way she cried, "I just want to be normal!"

"But you're not!" he wrapped his tail around her and felt her lean into his embrace, "It'll be okay. Well hey! We are together right? I will help you with anything!" Flamepaw's comforting words soothed her.

"What are we going to do?" she whined, "I don't understand what the prophecy means!" when Flamepaw saw Mistpaw's terrified eyes his heart sank. "We not even Warriors yet!"

"I don't know! But we are going to get through this together!" he lifted his head and laid it onto her's. He licked her ears to try to comfort her. Mistpaw relaxed a bit until a voice broke the silence.

"I see you're doing better!" a small orange she- cat meowed, "I saw that you were scared, I didn't want to interrupt you two." The way she looked intensely at them sent shivers down Mistpaw's spine.

"Yes. Mistpaw is a little new at all of this." He said strongly, letting Mistpaw slip to the icy ground. Snow flushed around them like blankets almost threatening to bury them, "I'm ready for the meaning of all this Sunstar."

"Patience Flamepaw, you're time will come to know why you are here." Sunstar announced.

"But I have been coming here for nearly a whole moon!" he argued. Sunstar flicked her head around glaring at him, "I mean- I think I am ready to understand why I am here."He lowered his head trying to show respect for Sunstar.

"There are cats out there that are ready to tear your fur off! And you say you are ready?" She Demanded, "They already know about the prophecy and that you are part of it! They will hunt down every cat in every clan to find you. They will _kill _every cat that ever put a paw on this earth if they have to."

Mistpaw felt her fur stand on edge, "What do they want with him?" she commanded ready to defend Flamepaw, "I can take anyone who tries to even lay a paw on him!"

"_Him? _I think you mean _us. _They are looking for you as well. You have to be ready every moment to attack anyone who threatens you. You to are our last hope." She nodded her head to the two and finished, "You are ready to leave for now."

Flamepaw turned and walked toward a large oak. When Mistpaw walked to follow him he nodded to a small cherry tree, "That one is yours. Climb to the fist branch and close you eyes."

Before Mistpaw could say anything Flamepaw had already disappeared. She stared up at the tree and she finally decided to jump. Landing on the first branch was easy. She followed Flamepaw's instructions exactly until she felt herself thud hard on a patch of twigs. _Oof! _Looking around her she found that she was next to Moonclan's fresh kill pile. _I gotta find Blazeeyes before he kills me for being gone the whole morning! _

**Kinda short! Oh-well! Please review!**

**~Maroonheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just realized that I don't have any medicine cats on my allegiances so here they are: Sunclan's medicine cat is Specklegaze- brown she-cat with black- and- white spots. Moonclan's medicine cat is Silverheart- silver tom with golden eyes. Lightningclan's medicine cat is Bramblesky- Calm black tom with bright blue eyes.**

**So there they are! I hope it's not to confusing now! **

Chapter 5

Mistpaw trotted up to Blazeeyes with worry striking over her. When she saw his worried face she let out a breath. "Were have you been?" He shouted.

"I- I," she couldn't find the right words that wouldn't get her into to much trouble.

"I thought they got you too!" He stared at her even more worried now, "We sent out three patrols when Blackpaw told us you were missing! That's when we realized that Smallpool had been stolen from camp and had her paw broken by some other cats!"

"Where is she?" Mistpaw asked her head full of confusion.

"She is being worked on in the medicine den. Silverheart doesn't know if he can fix it. He told me she might have to retire to the elders den. When I went to go talk to Smallpool she was moaning a lot!" Blazeeyes shook his head, "I thought they took you too!"

"Who took Smallpool?" Mistpaw's fur stood up and she curled her tongue with disgust.

"Nobody knows, we have asked her but she can't talk clearly. We are organizing patrols of three to watch the camp every night." He nodded as if to end but as he stalked away he turned around and Nagged, "So where were you?" he only waited for a second before Soulstar and Silverheart jumped into a large oak tree.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Soulstar called. Many cats joined at the trunk of the tree including Blazeeyes. Blazeeyes nodded to Mistpaw to join, Mistpaw rushed over quickly to sit by her mentor. "As all of you know Smallpool has had an accident. We will let Silverheart explain everything."

"Last night some strange cats snuck into our camp and took one of our warriors, Smallpool." Many cats murmured until Silverheart silenced the clan with a flick of her tail, "Smallpool has had an injury that I have never seen. When I first saw it I thought that her paw was broken, but as I worked more and more I saw that it was swelling and her fur was turning white. She may recover quickly or she will retire to the elders den."  
>Many warriors turned to look at each other nothing had ever happened like this in all the history of the warriors. "This is a lie!" Someone hollered from the crowd.<p>

Whispers of echo rang through the camp until Silverheart jumped down, "If you don't believe me, look at Smallpool herself, or better yet why don't you take her place, she would be glad!"

Many cries exploded and pelts rose. Soulstar looked at her clan in disgust, "Silence!" she hollered, "Are you just going to let the whole clan get killed off by this murderer? We're a clan and it's about time we start acting like one! Now if you would stop acting like kits we could end this meeting and get on with our lives!"

The clearing fell silent. Soulstar glared down at her clan, "Now, You are dismissed to your duties!" She jumped down and headed toward her den.

Blazeeyes turned to Mistpaw and said, "We should start by hunting! How about hunting by Sunclan border?"

"That should be good! Blackpaw caught two mice and two blackbirds there yesterday!" As she turned to go Blackpaw stopped them in there tracks.

"What about me?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"She was just telling me how much prey you caught yesterday. Congratulations on that by the way! We could always use some more warriors like you!"

Pride surged through Blackpaw as a purr erupted from his throat, "Thank you! I always try to impress the crowd! We wouldn't want to be ignored now would we?" He looked sideways at Mistpaw.

"Well we need to go hunting so I'll see you later okay?" Mistpaw tried to move away from Blackpaw but he wouldn't let her go.

"I actually came to talk to you if that's alright with Blazeeyes". He looked at Blazeeyes, when he nodded and left Blackpaw continued, "I saw you last night sneeking out."

Mistpaw tensed. _How did he catch me?_ She thought, "I don't know what you're talking about!" she smiled and rubbed herself on him, flicking her tail in his face.

"Don't try to be cute with me! Where were you? I saw sneak out of camp and into Lightningclan territory." He looked suspiciously at her.

Mistpaw sighed realizing she had been caught, "I promise I will tell you everything tonight! Meet me here after the clan has gone to sleep."

Jumping out of Blackpaw's gaze made Mistpaw relax a little. _What was she going to tell him? That she was part of a prophecy and was suppose to love a clan enemy? _Questions whirled through her mind. _Well let's just hope that I catch something! _

**Sorry that these chapters are getting short! I have been really busy! I hope you liked it! I will update hopefully soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have been busy lately so I hope you like it! **

Chapter 6

Mistpaw hid under a large rose bush, crouching into the rose thorns. The poking of her pelt made her cringe. _Why do I have to hide here?_ She thought. Mistpaw tasted the air. _Over there! By the large oak! _Mistpaw got into the pouncing position, she scanned the clearing looking for the mouse she had just scented.

When she found the mouse she slowly crept out of the bush, she crouched down so her belly was almost touching the ground. Taking one last scent of the animal she leapt swiftly into the air. She could almost hear the tiny heart beat of the animal until a large fur ball rolled in front of her and caught the mouse before she landed.

"Blazeeyes?" Mistpaw trotted over to where the cat had rolled. "Is that you Blazeeyes?". She stopped moving when she heard a loud _hiss._ Mistpaw thought for a moment. _Who is that? _

As she moved forward again she realized that there was a large hole in the ground. _What is that? _She leaned forward and looked into the hole deeply, examining every little rock in there. A small pair of eyes was glaring at her carefully. "Hello?" Mistpaw said nervously.

A hiss echoed around in the hole. "Go away!" was all the cat said. Mistpaw was curious of who this mysterious cat was, so she slowly and carefully started to climb down.

The cat quickly ran deeper into the cave without dropping the mouse. Mistpaw flung herself after it trying not to make a single noise. As they raced through the cave Mistpaw saw a small beam of light up ahead. The light grew bigger and bigger with each step closer to it.

At the last moment before running into a wall in front of them, the cat jumped into the light and disappeared into a hole above them where the light was coming from. Mistpaw jumped after it but fell as she hit the edge of the hole.

_ Uggg! _She jumped again this time succeeding in getting out of the hole. As she jumped out she stopped running when a heavy pressure fell over her chest. She scrambled under the heavy weight she turned over with her stomach facing up to see who her attacker was. It was no surprise to her when she saw that it was the same cat who had stolen her mouse.

"What are you doing here?" the cat growled. Mistpaw sensed that the cat was female. The she- cat was the same gray color as herself. The cat pressed harder of Mistpaw's chest forcing the air to erupt from her lungs.

"Let me go!" was all that Mistpaw could breath out. The she-cat slowly lifted her paws off of her and stepped back to take a good look at Mistpaw. Feeling the air fill her lungs again Mistpaw rolled to her side and looked at the cat.

"Who are you?" the cat asked quickly.

Mistpaw swiftly answered her question so she wouldn't jump on her again, "I am Mistpaw from Moonclan, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to ask who you are!"

"I cannot say, it is forbidden to say my name allowed."

"Tell me! Nobody will know if you tell me!" Mistpaw was getting frustrated, "I need to know!" she looked at the cat without blinking for many heartbeats.

"I cannot tell you, but I can tell you this, I was once part of your clan! I was exiled moons ago for falling in love with a cat from another clan."

Mistpaw kept a steady stare on her until she continued on, "I had two kits. I left one in Moonclan and I brought the other with me. I find it strange how alike your eyes are to my kit's."

"What was her name?" Mistpaw questioned. The she-cat looked at her with clouded eyes. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know if I can trust you!" Mistpaw sighed and then the cat continued, "Mistkit."

Mistpaw's heart raced. _Is this cat my mother? _She wondered. "Wait! Who is her father?" But it was to late the she- cat had disapered.

I know it was cheesy and kind of rushed but I hope you like it anyway! Please R&R!

~Maroonheart


	7. Chapter 7

**I Know I haven't updated for a while but that is because I have been getting ready for school! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

Midnight crept closer as Mistpaw crawled into her nest next to Blackpaw. She thought over her whole day, the strangest was the cat that had possibly been her mother had met her. She could almost hear the she- cat repeating her words over and over. _Mistkit, Mistkit._ She snuggled down deeper into her nest when Blackpaw asked, "What is troubling you?"

Trying to hide her emotions she answered, "Nothing."

"I can tell something is troubling you! You never are this way at night!" He stared at her continually. Mistpaw felt uncomfortable and shifted her weight to the other side, "I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable but you know how I feel about you, and I only want for you to feel happy."

_Well that's impossible being part of a prophecy and not knowing who my family is! _"Don't worry about my problems, Blackpaw! You should be focused on your training! You will become a Warrior soon enough!" Even at Mistpaw's words Blackpaw still looked worried.

"You're the only thing I care about and ever will!" He too snuggled down into his nest, "I will do anything to protect you!"

"Blackpaw-." But before she could finish Blackpaw's heavy breathing whirled up, because of sleep. _Uh! He never seems to listen when I need him to most! _She stretched her back end then her front before exiting the den to go find Flamepaw.

_Maybe once I see him I'll feel better! _She bounded to the Lightningclan boundaries and saw Flamepaw's flaming pelt right away. "Flamepaw!" she called to him hoping for him to run right over to her.

When he didn't budge Mistpaw's stomach twisted, "Flamepaw?" she whispered. Slowly she stepped forward without letting go of her stare.

When she was only four fox lengths away for him he whispered, "Don't move!"

Feeling her color go back to her face she walked normally over and sweetly said, "What? Come on! We have to go now!"

"Don't move!" he shouted as a large stripped tom jumped out from the bushes and landed firmly on top of Mistpaw's limp body. Flamepaw flung himself at the tom and bit down hard on his neck. A whimpered arose from the cats throat but he kept his firm strong.

Another cat jumped out of the bushes this time a white she-cat with long claws. She through herself at Flamepaw and tackled him to the ground. Rain pounded down from the sky as clouds covered the moon making the air around them dark.

The tom looked at Mistpaw's paw and saw the mark. The she- cat looked at Flamepaw's paw and gasped his paw clearly showed a fire with a cat in it. The two intruders flashed a look at each other and then looked hard at the bushes where they had emerged. "These are the two!" the tom shouted.

A Larger tom stepped out of the bushes. It was too dark to see the color of him but his bright amber eyes glowed shining down hard on Mistpaw and Flamepaw. "Very good Stone and Flood." He too looked at Mistpaw's and Flamepaw's paws and then smirked.

"What shall we do with them now?" Take the small one to the river and leave the large one with me.

_Small? I'm not that small! _Mistpaw felt anger surge in her and finally blurted out, "I am not small! You twerp!" Mistpaw wiggled out of the tom's grasp and flung herself at the she- cat pinning down Flamepaw. The pressure of Mistpaw's thud pushed the she- cat off of her and onto the ground.

Flamepaw jumped to his feet to take down the tom. "I assume your name is Stone!" Flamepaw said before sinking his razor sharp teeth into Stone's spine. When Stone went limp Flamepaw turned to look at the cat making orders but all he could see left was two small eyes glaring at him and disappeared.

The white she- cat pinned down whined, "Let me go!" Mistpaw held her grasp until Flamepaw nodded to her. Mistpaw lifted her paws off her and the two intruders ran.

"Don't come back Flood and Stone!" Mistpaw spat. She felt something inside her telling her that she shouldn't have let go. "Do you think they will come back?" Mistpaw questioned not turning to look at Flamepaw's face.

"I don't know!" He walked over to her to talk to her face to face. "How did you manage?"

"Manage what?" she questioned.

"Escaping from Stone's grasp. Sorry to tell you this but he was twice your size. There must have something other than just his comment that made you have the strength to escape.

"It was you! I saw you struggling and I almost stopped breathing and my family. I felt like they were the reason I was separated from them!" Mistpaw stopped talking when she realized Flamepaw was staring at her with astonishment.

"I would have never thought that we would have escaped from an attack! I would have never had the guts to do what you just did! They were huge! You are truly amazing! You will make a great warrior when the day comes! Better than me!"

Mistpaw felt warm and let out a loud purr. "You know in Soulclan you can get you warrior name when they think you deserve it most. You don't have to pass an assessment! I think what you today may have got you you're warrior name!" He licked her ear and turned to look at her.

"Have you received your name yet?" Mistpaw questioned not wanting all the attention on her.

"No. All I have done before you first came to Soulclan was searching for the second part of the prophecy." He looked away and finished, "I never would have thought it would be you!"

Flamepaw looked up into the sky and whispered, "It's time!" Just after that both Mistpaw and Flamepaw were shot into the sky and landed heavily on the ground in Soulclan. They stood up and licked there pelts. When they finished they both trotted to the valley were they meet the Soulclan cats.

"Hello?" Flamepaw called. For a few heartbeats they waited together until a pale gray she- cat walked into the valley.

"We have been watching you! We see and hear everything you do and say and yes we can give you your warrior name." Mistpaw wondered how she had known everything she was wondering about.

"Well, has she earned her name?" Flamepaw asked quickly. "She fought better than any cat I have ever seen!"

"We will have to ask the moon! We can do nothing without asking the moon!" she turned and looked at the bright full moon and said, "I call upon you to ask you a question! These cats have bravely fought and have been patient to know the truth of all things. Now I ask you to give these cats there Warrior names." She waited as if she was listening to the moon.

She turned toward them and gladly said, "Flamepaw step forward into the moonlight!" Flamepaw stepped forward with his head held high and stared at the she- cat. "Flamepaw, you have been patient with your missions and have been respectful! Your ancestors now call upon you as a different name! Flamepaw from this day forward you will now be known as Flameflight! The moon accepts you as a full member of Soulclan and it is a great honor to be in your presence!"

Mistpaw smiled at Flamepaw and hoped that she wasn't going to be a member of Soulclan._ I just became an apprentice! I want to become a normal Warrior with a normal life!_ Flameflight backed out of the moonlight and walked over to the she- cat and she greeted him with a lick on the ear.

She turned her gaze over to Mistpaw and said, "Mistpaw step forward into the moonlight!" Mistpaw stepped forward hesitantly. She heard voices surrounding her that almost made her jump out of the light. The she- cat continued with her words, "Mistpaw, you have fought bravely at a young age and will risk your life for the ones you love! Your ancestors now call upon you as a different name! Mistpaw from this day forward you will name be known as-" she paused and looked at the moon with a confused and worried face and then continued with a shaky voice, "You will be known as Misthawk! The moon accepts you as a full member of Soulclan and it is a great honor to be in your presence!"

Mistpaw too stepped out and was greeted into Soulclan with a lick on the ear. _Why Misthawk? I was expecting something else like Mistsmall or something, because of my size! _She looked at Flameflight and they both climbed into their trees to return to their clans.

**I might not be updating for a while, because of school so if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me about them! Thanks to those who read this fan fiction and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be about Misthawk's confusing heritage! It WILL be very confusing, but I hope not to confusing, I really tried to make it the least confusing as possible so I hope it makes some sense! **

**Chapter 8**

Misthawk stepped into Soulstar's den and waited for her to turn to look at her. When she found her near a small pool of bright blue water she turned around considering that he was consulting with some past warrior.

"I have been expecting you Misthawk!" Misthawk almost jumped at her quick smooth words. She stayed facing the water and twitched only her ears.

"So, you know then?" Misthawk questioned Soulstar with anticipation.

"Know what? You're name? Of course I do! I have always known this day would come! That's why I was sent here to be your leader!" It was then that she turned around to face her. Soulstar's bright blue eyes were glazed over as if she were blind but she still somehow managed to stare right at Misthawk.

"What do you mean that's why you were sent to be _my_ leader. You were picked by our past leader Sandstar to be her deputy, because Starclan told her to chose you!" Misthawk hated the way she had just back-talked her leader but somehow, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"There are many things beyond your knowledge young warrior!" Soulstar paused and slowly continued, "I to was chosen for a destiny! Come look into this pool and you will understand." Soulstar moved to the side of her den so Misthawk could get to the pool.

Misthawk carefully dunked her head into the water keeping her eyes open and half expecting to get water in her eyes. She suddenly saw a blue glow emerge from the bottom and floated to the top and hit Misthawk's eyes. She was shot swiftly into a flash back. She looked down and saw a young Soulstar staring intensely into an orange tabby tom's amber eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" the younger version of Soulstar asked.

"Haven't you figured it Mistpaw? You are part of a prophecy, you and Flamepaw! You must save us all! You can help free the lost souls!"

Another picture flashed in Misthawk's mind. This time it was Soulstar as a new warrior. She was standing next to a large handsome tom almost exact to Flameflight.

"Flamefire, I can't go through this, I want to be normal. I don't have enough experience!" The Flamefire's fur fluffed up and he looked at her with a cold stare.

"We have been training for moons for this! We could end this for good! We have come from many generations who have failed to fulfill this prophecy! We don't need to be reborn anymore!" He shoved her shoulder and started walking away until he heard a growl erupt from Soulstar's throat. "Misteyes?" he questioned until he turned around to look at his fate.

Soulstar who was known as Misteyes flung herself at Flamefire with unsheathed claws. Horror struck his face as he was knocked limp to the ground where he closed his eyes forever.

Misteyes looked down at her kill and too fell to the ground. Tears welled in her eyes and she wailed, "What have I done?"

By this time Misthawk was filled with questions and horror of seeing a murder take place, But before she could pull her head to surface again another memory filled her vision.

The same orange tabby was standing furious in front of Misteyes. Words poured from the cats mouth in a sharp tone, "How could you have failed us? I was so sure that you would be the one to free us! But instead you chose evil over good! I have no choice but to bring you into Soulclan. I'm sorry but you have failed us. You shall be the next leader of the next reincarnation of Mist! You will have no honor in the name Misteyes and you shall be known as Soulstar!"

Soulstar's head hung as she raced out of the snowy forest. She ran for miles until she found a new clan, Moonclan.

As soon as the images were over Misthawk pulled her head out of the water and quickly stared at Soulstar, "What was that?"

Very slowly Soulstar replied, "It's my memories, and yes, you are a reincarnation of me, but not only me, but many more of your ancestors!"

"What are you talking about? I am me and only me! Nobody else!" She stopped fuming and then continued, "Oh yeah, and you're a murderer? How could you? I thought you loved each other!"

"We did!" she shot out. "We were even planning on having kits! We each other everything and we didn't hide anything from each other! When we did have kits they froze to death that night, they were too early. The day I killed Flamefire was the day I regretted most."

Misthawk couldn't believe anything she was hearing. "So Flameflight is also a reincarnation?" she asked.

A solid, "Yes." Was all that came out of Soulstar's mouth.

Misthawk shrugged past Soulstar and headed out into the pouring rain.

**Finally! I typed another chapter quickly! What did you think about this one? I thought that it wasn't very clear but it was had to form. So basically, Soulstar was Misteyes and had kits that died with Flamefire. Misthawk and Flameflight are reincarnations of other cats that have failed in succeeding in completing the prophecy! So, let's hope that about summed it up! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Misthawk sat on a large bolder in the middle of a creak and glared out. The rain pounded on her pelt but she just stood and thought. _Why am I a reincarnation? What if I fail as well and there will just be another one of me? No one cares about me, my mother didn't even plan on having me! _Misthawk spat and whispered ou loud, "No one would even care if I disappeared!"  
>"I would!" A small whisper echoed behind her. Misthawk turned around to see Smallpool's batted white coat standing, shivering in the pouring rain, "I would!" She repeated.<p>

Misthawk turned and looked at the small sick she-cat with sincere eyes, "Thank you! The past few days I have been feeling horrible and you're the only one who actually cares about me!

Misthawk jumped next to Smallpool and whispered, "We should get you back to the medicine den!"

Smallpool jumped into Misthawk's path and yowled, "No! I can't! They will find me there!"

"Who?" Smallpool lowered her head trying to ignore Misthawk's last remark, "Who?" she repeated.

"Them!" Smallpool flicked her tail behind Misthawk with a shaky voice. Misthawk turned around to be face to face with a large tabby tom she had seen only a few nights ago.

Misthawk yelled, "Go! Smallpool get back to camp!" Smallpool turned hesitantly and then pranced back to camp.

Misthawk faced the tom alone once again. "What do you want?" she questioned. A familiar scent washed over Misthawk at first thinking Flameflight was going to jump out somewhere and come help her. She looked around seeing him no where she suddenly realized, _He's from Lightningclan! _

"Lightningclan." She said out loud. The tabby tom stiffened. "You're from Lightningclan!"

She raced her mind trying to remember who he was. When she reached the last cat she could remember in Lightningclan she too stiffened. _Hawkscar! He's the main warrior, everyone expected him to become the next deputy! I am standing in front of my clan's worst enemy. _

"What are you doing here, Hawkscar?"

Hawkscar's amber eyes glared at hers. His fur started to fluff up and right before he pounced onto her Misthawk's heart almost stopped. Blackpaw jumped out onto Hawkscar and he shouted, "Run! I've got him!" Hawkscar rolled over and through Blackpaw off his back. Hawkscar turned and firmly pressed down on Blackpaw's chest forcing the air out of his lungs.

Misthawk's cried, "Stop!" but before she could do anything Hawkscar bit down hard on his tender belly and then his neck. "No!" Misthawk ran to her friends side and pushed Hawkscar off with a heavy blow. She licked Blackpaw's nose trying to make him come back. "You can't die! You can't!" She whined loudly and finally got up to see that Hawkscar was still on the ground.

"You are such mousebrained!" She jumped onto the meaty tom and planted him firmly to the ground. A defining scream echoed through the clearing she turned her head towards he direction she heard it. Flameflight was pinned helplessly to the ground by two other toms.

She let go of her firm grip on Hawkscar and then tightened again when Flamepaw screamed, "No! Kill him now!"

Hawkscar let out a crude laugh, "It's me or him!"

Misthawk flicked her eyes back to the dead Blackpaw and then to the struggling Flameflight.

"I have always loved you!" Flameflight yelled.

"No! You aren't going to die too!" Misthawk dung her claws deep into Hawkscar's chest.

"Come on! You aren't going to kill your father, are you?" Hawkscar sneered.

_My father is Hawkscar? _Memories flashed through her mind. A tom and a she-cat running through a forest together, her mother and father. Then two she-cats playing together in front of her mother and father, It was her small family.

"You left me!" Misthawk whispered.

"Yes, but now you can join me. You can come with me and command all clans including Starclan!"

Misthawk considered his offer. _Command Starclan? _She shook her head trying to decide she finally snapped out of her trance when Flameflight yelled, "No! Remember the prophecy! Remember all the cats in Soulclan! Remember all the times we snuck out together and how we told each other how much we loved each other! You can't let this get between us! If we fulfill this prophecy and have a normal life, with eachother!"

Misthawk saw more memories, this time of her and Flameflight. All the times they had snuck out together, fought together, going to Soulclan together, getting their warrior names together, and her favorite night rolling down hills together and telling eachother how much they loved eachother. _A normal life with Flameflight! _

Misthawk looked at Hawkscar and said, "Neither me or Flameflight die tonight! Only you!"

Misthawk grabbed the heavy tom by his scruff and through his hefty body at the other two cats sending them scattering through the small clearing. Flameflight rose to the ground and chased after the three.

Together Misthawk and Flameflight raced right behind the toms napping at their tails. Flameflight finally bit down hard on one of the toms tails followed by Misthawk. Hawkscar raced trough the forest getting further and further away.

A bright light erupted down from the sky that floated down and landed in front of Misthawk and Flameflight.

A she-cat from Soulclan formed from the orb. "You have done well warriors, but you must return to your clans, I will deal with these two." Misthawk turned to look at Blackpaw, who had saved her life. The cold lifeless body laid next the river in the pouring rain. The she-cat said more, "I'm sure Starclan will find a place for him in their clan. He lives with the stars now!"

Misthawk couldn't help but whimper. "I didn't keep my promise. I was suppose to be with him! I didn't keep my promise!"

Flameflight licked her ear and whispered, "He is in a better place now."

The glowing She-cat whispered, "Go tell your Soulstar what happened, she will understand. I will communicate with one of the cats in Starclan to send his body up with him."

The she-cat diapered. Misthawk looked at Blackpaw one more time before he too disappeared. "Goodbye Blackpaw, I will miss you!"

**I felt bad writing this chapter, but I thought it was best for Blackpaw, because he wasn't meant to be with Misthawk! At least he can go to Starclan now! I will write another chapter soon depending on how much homework I get!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got another chapter up! sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Please don't give up on me! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 10

Misthawk laid in the now empty apprentices den replaying the whole day in her mind. The whole thing seemed fake, she had just lost her best friend and met her dad. _My best friend just died, my dad didn't ever want me, and mother doesn't even care about me! I'm hopeless!_ Misthawk felt as I everything in the world was lying on her shoulders. She had not eaten anything the whole, because she had not felt worthy of any.

A familiar meow arose her from her nest. A small flutter of hope squirmed in her stomach ready to overflow. Flameflight's orange pelt showed through the cave entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Misthawk asked with a strange smile.

"I thought you could use a friend!" He whispered as he huddled close to her warm pelt. His wet sticky pelt made Misthawk feel uncomfortable but his sweet scent soothed her.

"Why did you really come?" Misthawk gawked sensing his worry coming fro his eyes. "There must be something else, you wouldn't risk your life coming here just to check on me!"

Flameflight twisted his head so it was facing right in front of her. "I was confronted with Soulclan. The end is drawing near. If we don't release the lost souls soon, it will be to late! We their last hope!"

"Come down! We will release them and if not, who cares? What did they do for us? They let Blackpaw…"

Flameflight interrupted her words with a vacant stare, "They gave us a chance to be known in history! They gave us a chance to be together!"

Misthawk felt guilt flood over her spends chills rolling through her pelt. "You're right! I am sorry! I should have read between the lines!" another thought flashed through her mind. She retraced the words over in her head again. _I should have read between the lines._ "Hang on. Have you ever realized the marking on Soulstar's paw? It's the same marking on mine. I remember that it pops up in places when we discover new things about the prophecy!"

Flameflight stared at her with a dumb look, "What?" he mumbled.

"I have to talk to Soulstar! I have to ask her about-." As Misthawk turned to talk to her something stopped her.

"Have to ask me what?" Soulstar was standing in the entrance of the cave staring only at Misthawk.

Flameflight froze and without Soulstar even looking at him she said, "Oh, don't worry! I knew you where here, in fact I have known every time the two of you have gone to see eachother. It's not braking a rule or anything, all of us have, you know!"

Flameflight let out a large breath of relief.

"So what about that question you were needing to ask me?"

Misthawk choked on her words, "I- uh- I was wondering what the sign on our paws mean. They keep popping up where ever we go. I just realized it!"

"Well, it's a family thing. Every one we are related to has it."

"Wait! WE are related?" Misthawk asked with anticipation.

"Yes!" she stopped there.

"Well, what are you? My great second aunt twice removed or something?"

"No! Of course not!" She sucked in a large breath of air, "Misthawk, there is something you need to know."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I am your grandmother." When Misthawk didn't say anything, she continued, "Your mother is my daughter!"

Misthawk stood for a minute sucking everything in, "What is my mother's name?"

After what seemed to be an eternity Soulstar finally replied, "Silverleaf."

Misthawk walked to the spot where the hidden hole was remembering the first time meeting her mother. Sucking in a deep breath of air she slid into the hole and in to the small valley. She held her breath and looked around and only let it out when she caught the same she cat she had seem moons ago tackling a small mouse to the ground.

With all of Misthawk's heart she finally let out, "Silverleaf."

The she cat stopped in her tracks not noticing the mouse escape her paws.

Misthawk looked at the she cat's paws seeing the same design as her's and again said, "Silverleaf."

Slowly she turned around and for the first time Misthawk faced what she knew for sure her mother.

**I will try to write another chapter soon! So I hope you don't give up on me! Thanks for reading this for me! It means so much to me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is going to take quite a spin! And sorry for the looooooooooooooong wait! I wrote a longer chapter for your convince! **

Chapter 11

Misthawk sat for a heartbeat waiting for her mother's response. As the she-cat turned to look at her she tilted her head.

"Nobody has called me that for moons."

Misthawk's fur felt warm, "Why don't you go by that anymore?" She suddenly felt mousebrained for saying that.

"Misthawk, I left the clan moons ago, for you're protection only. Something is coming for you and you can't have any distractions. You must not see me again after today, I'm sorry but it was stupid for me dragging you on to this." She started turning around when Misthawk flipped her tail around her.

"Wait, I need a mother! I don't have a dad or any family for that matter!" Misthawk turned and too started to walk away. Her mother turned to say something and then continued on walking.

Misthawk crawled into her cold lonely den and tried to fall asleep knowing that there was going to be another gathering the next night. She laid there for many heartbeats until her eye lids suddenly felt heavy. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

_Misthawk wondered around looking for any sign of movement. When she was stopped by a falling tree it was then that she realized that she had not been here before. Slowly she crawled over the tree and continued on her way, when she heard another "crack". _

_ Misthawk looked up and saw another tree a foxlength from her head. She whirled away felling adrenaline pulsing through her pelt. She let out a wail of fear to find that no noise came from her lips._

_ She tried over and over again to let out some noise but each time failed. After many heartbeats of trying she heard a strange growl sound. She snapped her head around to find a small tabby she-cat staring doe-eyed at her._

_ "Hello there! Welcome, and who are you?" The she-cat stared at Misthawk as she struggled with not being able to speak, "Oh, I see! I forgot that most cats can't speak here."_

_ Misthawk tilted her head in confusion. The she-cat laughed, "I'm glad you're here! Most cats leave about a heartbeat within being here! Will you stay and be my friend? Also, do you know where we are?"_

_ Misthawk still tried speaking but with the failure, she scratched the earth beneath her feet. She looked around again and spotted a small curve in the bushes. Misthawk batted over and stared into the small hole and saw a small clearing with a silvery pond with green grass all around it._

_ The she-cat started with her words again, "You can go to if you want, and I'll just have to wait till the next cat treads through here! My name is Stone if you wanted to know."_

_ Misthawk ignored her words and then waddled into the clearing. She looked at the shrubs she had just seen and saw that the hole had gone. "Well, guess I won't be going back" she muttered. Misthawk smiled at seeing she was able to talk again._

_ Misthawk shrugged and felt guilty for leaving Stone behind alone. She seemed so nice! As Misthawk walked closer and closer to the pool she saw familiar faces. They weren't fully saturated cats but they were sort of see through. _

_ The ghostly images of Poppyheart, Soulstar, Lillypetal, and Blazeeyes walked around the small pool. Misthawk recognized others from different clans and others, she did not know. A fiery tom trotted up to Misthawk and stared at her._

_ She opened her jaws and asked, "Is this Starclan? Am I dead?" she stopped only to wonder who this tom was. "Who are you?"_

_ The tom started speaking clearly, "No you are not dead young one. I am Firestar, I was once the leader of a clan know as Thunderclan. I was told by Sunstar you have been worrying about your prophecy!" _

_ Misthawk sat and thought, she had heard of Firestar but she couldn't remember where. "Yes I am a bit" she sat again and then it hit her! "I know who you are! I got told stories about you when I was in the nursery! I was always told you were just myth just like Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Jayfeather!" Misthawk sat with her head shaking hoping that this wasn't even happening._

_ "All of them were my clan mates. They live here too and they will also help with your training!"_

_ Thoughts raced in her head until she replied with, "What do you mean, my training?"_

_ "We have come to help you train for what lies before you. Many moons ago my clan mates fought against the dark forest. Something worse is coming for you and your friend." He stopped to take a deep breath, "Misthawk, You have to leave Moonclan camp, you have to train where you have been going to meet your mother. There will be an invasion in your camp after the gathering and you will be killed if you stay! Soulstar will take care of your clan well!"_

_ Misthawk opened her jaw to reply to find that Starclan was slowly disappearing from her reach._

Misthawk opened her eyes screaming. She found she was alone once again in her den and rested down in her nest hoping that no one had heard her. She could not leave her clan it seemed so unfair! Then again, nothing was fare in her life. _What about Flameflight? I can't desert my clan! _She paused her thoughts. She HAD to. She had to for her clan and the prophecy!

The next morning everyone was scurrying around camp getting things done before the gathering started. It had been 7 moons since Misthawk had gone to her first gathering and now, she was going to her second, and maybe her last as a warrior! She didn't go to the last one, she knew she couldn't bare hearing Blackpaw's name being called out to all the other clans about his death.

Blazeeyes trotted over to her and sat comfortably by her in the tall grass. He plopped A fat squirrel down by her feet and licked her ear. He had not yet found out that she had already become a warrior and had still been training her. Little did he know that her may never see her again after tonight.

"Thanks Blazeeyes!" She respectfully licked his ear back before bending down and biting into the warm squirrel.

"No problem Mistpaw!" He smiled with his chin held high. A long purr erupted from his throat.

Soulstar broke the silence by calling upon the clan. "I call all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting."

Many cats scurried around gathering a large oak tree where Soulstar was perching. "We have a few apprentices who have earned their warrior names. Icepaw, please step forward." She stepped forward and held her head high. "Do you Icepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cast of your life?"

"I do!" she said almost before he had finished talking.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Icepelt, Starclan honors your willingness to serve and your strength and welcomes you as a full warrior. Heatherpaw please step forward. Do you Heatherpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" she said boldly.

"Then for now on you shall be known as Heatherfoot, Starclan honors you faith and your enthusiasm and welcomes you as a full time warrior."

Many cats rose to leave but sat back down when they saw that Soulstar had not yet finished. "None of you have yet discovered, but we have also had another apprentice pass her assessment. She has proven her strength and bravery and commitment to Starclan and they have given her the opportunity to have her warrior name.

For the first time Misthawk felt like a normal cat, she felt energy and excitement fill her pelt. "Mistpaw, please step forward! Do you Mistpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

Misthawk already knew that answer, she was living for not only the clan, but every cat out there. "I do!" she replied.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Misthawk, Starclan enters you as a full warrior and is excited for you."

Whispers of confusion echoed through the camp until someone started the welcoming, "Icepelt! Heatherfoot! Misthawk!" When they had finished Soulstar ended the meeting with announcing the arrival of Lillypetal's kits. "They have been named Shimmerkit and Shrubkit! One is a light gray she-cat, the other an orange tom!"

Soulstar jumped down from the tree as Misthawk thought to herself, _Will I ever have kits? _Blazeeyes trailed close behind his former apprentice on the way to the gathering.

**SO…. Did you like it? Just to say I don't own some of the characters in this chapter (All rights go to Erin Hunter) It may possibly be a week or two till I update, but I am open to suggestions! Please review if you have anything to say! Thanks! **

**-Maroonheart **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter! I do not own the OC's in this chapter! Enjoy!**

As everyone was leaving the gathering Misthawk scanned the area to see if she could spot Flameflight. She had not yet seen the fiery tom and missed his warm pelt next to hers. Finding that he wasn't there she turned her head to follow the clan back to their camp.

As she was walking she realized three pairs of glowing eyes watching them as they left. When she turned to face them she saw them squint slowly until they closed all the way. She continued watching until a familiar cat nudged her. "You okay?" Heatherpelt questioned.

"Ya, just thought I saw something!"

"What did yo-"Heatherpelt stopped talking when a defining scream echoed from all the forest trees. _This must be the invasion Firestar was talking about! _Misthawk snapped her head at the area where the scream was coming come but she couldn't find it with all the echoes.

Suddenly a flash jumped out at Blazeeyes from behind a tree.

"Moonclan! Get back to camp! NOW!" The rest of the Moonclan cats trudged through the forest with claws unsheathed. Misthawk raced to Blazeeyes to find the attacker tearing at his scruff. She flung herself at the attacker to hear Soulstar's yelp stopping her, "No! Misthawk get away!"

Obeying orders Misthawk scampered back and watched as her brave leader flew over to Blazeeyes to assist him. "Go!" Soulstar cried.

As Misthawk turned to run she felt a heavy fur ball pound on her chest nocking the wind from her lungs. She struggled getting out from the oddly heavy tom on top of her.

"Get- off!" She screeched. She managed to wiggle out to face the attacker. Swiftly Misthawk leapt herself away from the evasion. She turned to watch the rally of snarls, catching glimpses of her clan mates. Quickly she tasted the air trying to recognize who these other cats were. _They are not any of the other clan cats! _

Without another thought Misthawk leapt through all the tangles and brambles around Moonclan camp. She entered the camp to find the only cats there, were the nursery cats and the cats in the medicine den. An innocent voice whispered slowly to her stopping her for only a few seconds, "Where are you off to Misthawk?" Misthawk took another second to think and wished she could stay, she found her voice soothing.

"I will be back Smallpool!" Misthawk took another glance at her almost frosty colored body before taking off again.

"You will fulfill the prophecy." She thought she heard Smallpool say. Misthawk realized how close the invasion was to camp, she couldn't just let the kits and her friend die! She knew her destiny was based on the prophecy, she ruefully continued to the small tunnel. _Starclan, don't let her die!_

Misthawk felt almost awkward as she spotted Firestar talking to her mother. What was she supposed to say? She felt it was her fault for the whole invasion. She cleared her throat to try to get them to turn to look at her.

"I thought you weren't coming" Firestar breathed.

"I didn't want to! I shouldn't have left them! They need me to help defend the clan!"

"We will be keeping an eye on them for you! I will tell you what happens to them in the morning! You must be tired, it's nearly sundown!" Firestar nodded to Silverleaf, "Your mother will show you where your nest will be from now on."

_Will I ever see Flameflight again? I don't think I can do this without him! _As if Firestar had read her mind he continued, "Don't worry about Flameflight, he will be training with other clan cats form my time."

"Who?" she shyly asked

"Two leaders from Riverclan, Mistystar and Leopardstar. My former leader Bluestar and a leader from Windclan, Onestar." He smirked, "I wouldn't expect you to know much of that, unless you were told stories about all of them as well!"

"Yes, I have!"

Firestar got up and shoved Misthawk over to Silverleaf. From there they walked over to a small den. Inside there were grass, sticks, and feathers covering the whole den floor. "This is where we will be staying." Her mother said purring.

_WE? _Misthawk's stomach churned at the thought of being so close to her mother again, her mother _left _her, at the same time she couldn't wait to catch with her. She could tell her all about Flameflight and how he was the only that understood her. They were so alike in every way!

Silverleaf lay down and looked deep into Misthawk's eyes. "I have missed you so long! Ever since your sister left to go live with two legs, it's been lonely."

Misthawk didn't care that her sister left, she would too….if she could! "I missed you too!" Misthawk padded down into her nest and snuggled her back against Silverleaf's.

_It's nice to have a mother to sleep next too again! _She slowly drifted off to sleep imagining what her life would be like in a few moons.

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **__


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I finally got up to writing another chapter! I might be updating more, because I have a laptop I can write on! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all those who have been reading my book and those who review! **

Chapter 13

Rain poured down hard flooding the ground making it muddy and slippery. I pair of green shown through a dark den a small _mrrw_ echoed slyly through it. Another cat slid through the shadows making a sort of screech sound.

The cat entered the den shaking his pelt dry. The green eyed cat stood up and gasped, "Soulstar! I'm so glad to see you! I was afraid that you had gotten hurt as well." The cat's worried looked solemn and droopy.

"Who is hurt, Silverheart?" Soulstar questioned.

"Many, None of Lillypelt's kits made it. All of the warriors are injured in some way, Poppyheart was the only one who made it without a scratch. I am worried about Smallpool the most though, we are out of Catmint, she has a bad case of Greencough. She also says that-" Silverheart's words were cut off at that sound of a loud _crack. _Lightning shot down from the sky colliding with a broken tree. Flames rose from the ground sending flames toward the Medicine cats den.

Silverheart turned her head and saw her nest erupt in flames. Cries shuddered as cats caught on fire five cats raced out into the rain rolling in the dirt to stop from turning to ash. One cat was left alone in the den not at all except a burned paw. A roar erupted from the sky "SMALLPOOL!" the now white she cat lay stunned in the den.

With that Misthawk woke with a start. She let out a breath of relief to find herself lying next to her mother. She turned her head to lick her dirty paws while thinking about her dream. She was glad that it was not real. She stopped licking realizing that she was the only one in the clan not there. _What if that really happened? I was not there so that could mean that it happened!_ She shuddered at the thought, what did that mean for Smallpool? She had not finished the dream!

She laid her head back down not wanting to remember the dream. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and just as she almost did, she felt a soothing lick on her ear. She blinked open her eyes and turned so that her belly was facing the new cat.

"Misthawk! Wake up!" As she started falling back asleep she felt a cold paw push into her, "Hey! Wake up! We don't have enough time to sleep all night!" This time, Misthawk crept out of her nest and walked out of the den to turn and face the early riser.

She almost jumped for joy when she realized who it was. "Flameflight!" she couldn't contain her joy as she jumped at him and landed squarely on his warm belly.

"Can't- Breath!" he muttered out.

"Sorry" Misthawk helped him up and faced him staring into his deep amber eyes. "I have missed you!"

Flameflight smiled and breathed in Misthawk's warm sent. "We should get going! There is something I want to show you!"

As they walked through a large forest Misthawk asked, "How did you find me?"

Flameflight stopped at her questioned but didn't look at her. He put her tail around her and said, "I followed the stars. They always seem to lead to you." He turned and looked at her and smiled again.

Misthawk felt her pelt get warm and meowed, "What were you going to show me?"

"It's this way."

Flameflight separated a patch of ferns so they could get passed. He walked through and held them with his tail so she too could get through untouched. Misthawk stopped breathing as she saw a small clearing with short ivy and grass covering the ground with little daisies popping out of the ground reaching for the stars. In the center a small stream trickled down the middle making a little rippling sound.

"Come, follow me!" Flameflight led her over to the river and laid down next it. He padded a spot down with his tail mentioning for her to come lay next to her. Misthawk laid down gladly and stared up at the sky imaging what her life would have been like if she had not went to her first gathering.

For the first time since she found out about the prophecy she had stopped thinking about it. For once, she felt as if she was perfect, and nothing could get better than how she felt right then. She slid closer to Flameflight and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Flameflight put his head on her's and whispered back, "I love you too."

"Promise me something." She breathed.

"What" he questioned.

"Never leave me. I would fall to pieces if we were some how separated. An image of Blackpaw flooded into her memory. She almost died when he died and she knew that she couldn't live without Flameflight.

"The thought would never come to my mind. I promise, I will always be there for you."

Misthawk's heart was thumping so loudly she thought everyone in all the clans could hear it. "How did you find this place?"

Flameflight shifted and took a deep breath before speaking, "When I found out my mother had died giving birth to me and my sister I ran away for a week and found myself here. I came back and I found out that while I was gone my sister had gone looking for me and being a small kit, she was killed by a passing rouge."

Misthawk felt a pang of sympathy from him. She too had a sister that was gone, but her's could still be alive. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Everything changed the day I met you at the gathering, there has always been something about you that is different. That day I didn't know what happened to me, you just left me starstruck."

She touched her nose to his and then snuggled her head into his chest. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! Isn't Flameflight just a sweetheart? Did you like it? I hope so feel free to send back any feed back and remember to tell all your Warrior buddies about this book! Thanks! Please R&R! I should be updating soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm getting excited for this chapter and I think it will go well, read and tell me please! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The next morning Misthawk woke and laid there next to the warmth of Flameflight's pelt. She breathed in the brisk air. It had been Leaf Fall for moons and it was now turning to Leaf Bare.

Misthawk raised her head and looked around she noticed that Flameflight had his tail wrapped around her paws. Remembering how she had told him her paws were cold and how he willing tried to keep her warm.

She felt Flameflight scurry his paws and he blinked open his eyes. Misthawk slid out slightly so that he could get up.

"We should get back, before they realized we've gone out." Misthawk let out a small chuckle. She had forgotten about everything, including the prophecy. The two cats rose from the ground and pranced back to the forest.

"Let's race! First one who reaches that large tree wins!" Flameflight pointed the large oak about thirty fox lengths away. Misthawk raced, trudging through the forest. At first she was behind Flameflight but then she pulled ahead of him sending leaves flying behind her. Her paws were barley skimming the ground, if she went even faster she wouldn't be touching the ground at all.

As they neared the tree Misthawk realized there was something wrong with it. There was a darker spot in the leaves. More and more started appearing, all separating from the first. She started slowly down and Flameflight pulled ahead, suddenly she noticed it._ Some sort of cats are up there waiting for us! _"Wait!"

Before he could do anything, Flameflight flew up the tree and let out a large _screech. _A claw raked through his left shoulder sending drops of blood hitting the ground. "Traitor!" She heard the attacker say. A gasped escaped her throat as she realized who it was, _Hawkscar! _"You left our clan and your clan mates, for- that?"

Misthawk let out a hiss at his rude remark, "Your clan didn't say that about you and my mother!" The other cats in the tree gave him strange looks. "You mange pelt weren't even worth anything! Why do you think she left you?"

With that Misthawk exploded, she flung herself at him knocking him from his perch in the tree. Flameflight took the next one down to the ground landing on him squarely. Both cats attacked as fast and hard as they could. Flameflight fought whoever was around him while Misthawk stayed attacking Hawkscar.

They only stopped when there was a deafening cry and sounded through the whole forest, there was only one thing it could be, _Hawk! _

Almost every cat ran quickly but the four still fighting. The hawk swooped down toward them and scrapped Flameflight's pelt, next he flew to Misthawk and succeeded. The hawks large talons dung deep into her scruff making her let out a loud wail.

"Don't let me go!" she screamed to Flameflight.

"I made a promise!" he lept at the big bird just missing it's tail feather by a mouse length. He raced in the same direction as the bird was going nudging Hawkscar out of his way. Misthawk's paws were flailing and her breathing became short. "I won't let you die!"

Flameflight's point of view

I raced for my love not letting her out of my view, I knew that by now my pads were bleeding but I couldn't stop, _I couldn't. _For a couple of heartbeats I was worried that the hawk had killed her but then I would her her light whimper. For once my life was depending on one thing, any source of life.

I had long stopped trying to communicate with her, it was no use, I could hardly speak and she definitely couldn't.

I wasn't quite sure when it was going to stop but I knew one thing, it was heading toward a tall hill that I had to get to first. It was my only chance of being able to jump and rescue her, that is, if she was still alive.

I looked up worried what I might find. _Would I be added to the long line of reincarnated cats? _I stared horrified as the hawk was slowly climbing higher as they neared the hill. _I have to get there soon, and it has to be now! _

I raced to be the first to be the first to the top of the hill. Each paw step brought excruciating pain and I knew that there was I high chance that I may not be able to ever run again, I could easily have to retire to the elders den, but it would be worth it if it meant saving Misthawk.

I was almost positive that there was no way I would make and then something sparked. I jumped, not how I usually did, it was higher, _much_ higher. I felt the birds feathers in my paws and all I could do was bite down hard. The weight of us two cats were weighing down the bird which made it fall slowly.

As they hit the ground Flameflight climbed onto it's back and gave it the killing bite. Next he tore the hawk's talon's from Misthawk's neck and sniffed her wounds, _if_ she was alive, she wouldn't last long. At last he did what he had been waiting for, he checked her chest for any sort of breathing.

**Well, this chapter is a little short, because it was the second one for today. So, did you like it, think it's the worst thing you have ever read, tell me and be honest! Please R&R! Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! I finally finished another chapter! Sorry I took to so long, I just couldn't seem to find any motivation to write at all! So here it is, short and sweet! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Flameflight's point of view

My heart was racing as I checked to she if Misthawk was alive, I leaned my head closer to her mouth to feel for air. _None. _I felt her chest for breathing, _still nothing. _I sat in silence for a heartbeat waiting for a miracle to happen, hoping that a sudden change would shock me.

_Starclan, don't let her be dead! _I thought for a moment wondering what to do. _I have to get her back to her mother and explain everything! _Slowly and carefully I picked up her blood filled pelt and dragged her down the hill, careful this time with every paw step. "_Mousedung!" _I yelped as my torn paw jammed into a large stone.

As I walked through the ruff forest I wished that I could be back again in my nest next to all my clan mates. _Everything was fine before I met Misthawk, I just couldn't get her out of my head! That's fine, I guess, I found the one that I would love forever. _I let out a _mrrow _of amusement at the thought. _Now look at my I'm dragging a clan enemy through a forest!_

The forest started to get darker and I realized that I would never make it back before it was dark. I walked until I had found the place we had previously slept and laid her down. I knew she was gone but I wouldn't face the fact, I couldn't. The grass where we had slept was still padded down. I looked back at Misthawk, still wanting revenge.

There was no body out there that could ever replace her. Even if she had lived through all of that, the anger would still be there inside me. I felt a wave of jealousy flood over me as I remember what Misthawk had told me about Blackpaw the day he died, "He was so kind, and I didn't keep my promise. I told him I would be his mate, why did he die for_ me_?" I cringed at the thought that she died instead of me. _It should have been me!_

I gave Misthawk one last lick before I began on my own paws. I tore a sticker out and then a sharp stone. My mind was racing with thoughts of Hawks, I felt as though I was responsible for what happened, but it wasn't my fault. It was Hawkscar's fault. He murdered his own daughter. _I can't stay like this, I have to get somewhere to save myself. Not just because they could come back and kill me vulnerable, but because I could kill myself. _

_ Starclan help me! Don't let me do anything stupid!_

Misthawk's point of view

I stood shaking knowing that moments ago I have been carried off and was killed. Now I was in Starclan waiting to see if I was accepted in or not. _What happens to Flameflight now? _I looked down from the night sky to see Flameflight still fretting with my blood clotted fur. I could not face the fact, I was _dead! _I suddenly felt tears weld up inside my eyes and I could think about was that I could never be with Flameflight again.

"Misthawk." a voice whispered. I turned around to see the familiar face of Sandstar, the leader before Soulstar.

"I- I – I was wondering if I was welcome here, you know, in Starclan." At that moment I didn't care where I ended up, I would never be happy, not without Flameflight.

"Misthawk," she began, "Whether you fulfilled the prophecy or not doesn't matter. You are always welcomed here. But I need to tell you something."

Now I was listening closely. "What is it?"

"This is not your time to die!"

"Wha- what do you mean?" my expression getting excited, "I get a second chance?"

"That is what the best thing to do."

"I will do it! I would do anything!" I raised my head with pride and let out a long purr.

"Then all you have to do, is fall asleep and wake up. You may be in pain but you will be alright." Sandstar said softly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

As I stated to head toward a soft patch of grass she continued, "There is one more thing, this is our last chance, you know that, right Misthawk?"

The weight on my shoulders became even heavier. _I'm the last one that can do this? _

I did not say anything, I just lay there and closed my eyes, still not quite sure if this would work.

Flameflight's point of view

I took one last look at Misthawk before I finally convinced myself to turn around. I slowly padded back to our training camp. My ears twitched as I heard a slight scurry in the rustled leaves. My heart started to pound trying not to get my hopes up. As I finally turned I couldn't move. A small gasp erupted from Misthawk's mouth and she scurried her paws a little.

**So, did you like? I kind of rushed it, but hey, It's another chapter! Please R&R! Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I am back everyone after a long time of not writing! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 16

Misthawk coughed rolling onto her stomach. Flameflight raced over to her side and licked her ears. For a while she didn't move until Flameflight said something. "Misthawk?"

She squinted her eyes open and then sighed loudly. She tried to rise to her paws and when she failed she flopped back down."Careful!" She again attempted to get up and this time she stayed up. She leaned helplessly on his shoulder and they both limped back to the training camp.

As they neared the camp a rustle came from the bushes next to them. Flameflight carefully leaned her down on a rock and prepared himself for an attack. "Come and get me!" he shouted. _I can't let them touch her, not again! _I black tom stopped loudly out and was followed by several others. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, coming for her!" he shifted slightly to point his tail at Misthawk but Flameflight moved in front of him.

"You don't touch her! Why do you want her anyway?"

"She isn't the only thing I came for, I also came for you!" He walked slowly around the two warriors and chuckled, "She seems kinda weak. This will be easier than I thought!" he swiftly leaped forward with claws unsheathed.

"No!" Flameflight met his blow with a quick leap. They exploded into a ball of flying paws and screeches. The others stalked forward ready to take down Misthawk but before they could Firestar and Lionblaze stepped out of the bushes and took them down.

The fight went on for many heartbeats until the black tom escaped Flameflight's grasp and headed up a tall hill, "Tree! Stealth! Come we will finish them of some other time!" He turned and hissed at Firestar, "We will be back!"

With that all Firestar, Lionblaze, and Flameflight turned to her to assist her needs. They all helped her limp back to the camp. If she wasn't part of a prophecy she wouldn't be alive then.

When they arrived back at the training camp Flameflight immediately burst out, "Who were they?" Firestar kept cleaning Misthawk's wounds with Lionblaze. "Well then, who were they?"

"They are the Shadow Walkers. They came to kill you, you're lucky they didn't. Usually no one survives their attacks." Firestar replied.

"They fought like normal warriors."

"They were once. They are neither living or dead they are stuck between the two. They were welcomed into Soulclan but refused so they created their own clan, Darkclan." he didn't turn to look at Flameflight but he could guess what the expression on his face was.

"What?" he finally said after a moment of thinking.

"Many moons ago, Lionblaze and his brother Jayfeather and their friend Dovewing fought against the darkforest. After they had been vanished for good they had to go somewhere so that's why they were stuck between." Lionblaze stood up walked into the forest, "He doesn't like to talk about it, he thinks it's all his fault." Firestar looked at Lionblaze disappear into the forest.

"Where's he going?" Flameflight asked.

"He's going to look for cobwebs for Misthawk's wounds.

Flameflight thought for a long while and then questioned, "Is it possible that one of the Shadow Walkers could be living in one of the clans?"

"Yes." was all that Firestar said.

"Well, is there one now? They would have needed to find out where we are somewhere."

Firestar turned his amber eyes back to Flameflight, "There is one, in your clan." he paused for only a heartbeat, "Hawkscar."

Misthawk let out a long breath and whimpered. No one spoke until Lionblaze returned. "I got cobwebs for Misthawk!" he dropped them by her onto a smooth small rock. He unfolded them and started placing them carefully. "What's up with you guys?"

"We just found out that Misthawk's father is out to kill us!" Flameflight teased. His face tensed up when Misthawk sent a glare toward him. After a long awkward silences Misthawk finally spoke.

"Is that going to happen to me? Am I just going to become evil and become a Shadow Walker? Am I going to go against Starclan and just be roaming around as a spirit?"

"That is not going to happen! We are going to grow old together and have kits and we are going to live in Starclan, TOGETHER!"

A purr escaped Misthawk's throat. Flameflight nodded at Lionblaze and Firestar, "It's only to get worse from now on, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Firestar breathed.

The night sky grew darker and Misthawk gazed up into the sky. Her ear twitched as she heard a twig snap. "Sorry, I was just coming to keep you some company." Flameflight said. He paced over and sat down next to her and he to looked up into the sky.

"Everything has changed since we came here!" Flameflight turned his head to look at her and continued to listen to her, " Do you remember that night we sneaked out together and how it seemed like everything was perfect?"

"That was the second best day of my life!" he replied as Misthawk too looked at him, "The best was earlier today when I found out you were still alive! If you didn't live, I would jumped into a river and let myself drowned. I can't live without you!"

They leaned into each other and slowly drifted off into sleep together under the stars.

**Well, did you like it? I should be done with this soon I am hoping to be done on chapter 20! Thank you for all of those who read my story and for those who have been with me since the beginning! Thank you to all of those who have started reading this! :)**

**~Maroonheart**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING! Spoilers for the Last Hope in here. If you haven't read it yet you might not want to read this chapter, other wise, ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

Misthawk was kept inside her nest for another day and found that she was healing quickly, almost to quickly._ The wounds that should have killed her were almost gone. Is Soulclan trying to heal me. If they are, this must mean that they know something bad is coming soon! _She looked into the sky to see it paling, slowly fading into darkness. Flameflight would be out all night making sire that no cat would come to trespass.

She stretched her long cramped legs and noticed that the mark on her paw was growing redder again. She twitched as is started to sting and she started to lick it frantic.

"Are you alright?" A voice sounded from a nearby tree. Misthawk looked up as she recognized Firestar's familiar eyes.

"Just thinking!" she sighed. She looked up into the star covered sky and continued, "Nothing is going to be the same after this, will it?"

"No." was all he could say.

Misthawk could sense uneasiness coming off of his pelt, "What's wrong?" she demanded

"There is something the clans have forgotten about the battle." He seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts and his eyes glazed over, "After the battle was growing closer Jayfeather received another omen."

"Well?" Misthawk questioned when he didn't continue.

"The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever."

"Well, who was the fourth?"

"I was."

After a long silence Misthawk asked, "How did you die?" She looked into his eyes and waited for his answer. After he didn't answer she got up onto her paws and started to walk away.

Before she got to far he answered, "After I finished Tigerstar off," he paused for only a second, "I knew it was my time to go. Starclan sent down lightning that hit the tree I stood under and-"

"Oh." Misthawk answered before he could finish. "Thank you for telling me the truth! They never did tell us how it all... ended in the nursery!" She continued walking. "I am going to go find Flameflight!"

She reached the exit out of the clearing they were in and a crack made her jump. A near by twig had cracked near her and she flicked her head around looking for the cat that had stepped on it. "Who's there?" she almost screeched. When no one replied she continued again, "Who's there?"

"Who do you think? I told you I was coming back!" Misthawk shook her head frustrated thinking it was going to be Hawkscar. "I thought that you might be more welcoming then that!"

She tipped her head confused. She tried to recall who it was by the sound of their voice. Her heart filled with warmth as the tom stepped out of a near by gorse bush. "Blackpaw!" The familiar black tom started running the same time Misthawk did and they met in the middle.

"I have been waiting for this moment!" he stared into her eyes and then brushed his muzzle to her's, "I was glad to see that you lived. Although I am not so glad that you are with Flameflight but I am glad that he is keeping you happy! I knew you never loved me the way I loved you!"

"I am-"

Blackpaw cut her off, "I didn't come here to bash on you." he paused again, "I came here to warn you! They are coming! They will come in one of the nights, you must be ready!"

"I will! I already survived one attack! I can do it again if I have to!"

"This will be nothing like the last! There will be more! You must return to the clans if you are to have a chance against them! They are meant to help you!"

Misthawk turned to go race back to Moonclan camp but Blackpaw stopped her with his tail. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe!" As she headed out and back into the clearing her stomach pained with guilt as she heard him say, "I love you!"

* * *

><p>(This takes place in Starclan AND Soulclan)<p>

"The time is coming fast!" A gray- blue she cat whispered, "We have not had a fight like this one since the battle between the Dark forest and the clans!"

"Bluestar!" A ruffled black she cat with yellow teeth called, "We must warn Moonclan and the other clans about this!"

"Not now Yellowfang!" Bluestar spat.

"You would do it for Thuderclan, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but these clans are different we weren't sent here to baby sit them! We were sent to fight with them and when the time comes, we will!" Bluestar gazed hard into Yellowfang's eyes.

"We are here to help them in any way we can, to keep them from being destroyed forever! That is why we were one of the few who were chosen to come here!" Yellowfang paused for only a heartbeat, "We need more help at least! Please?"

Bluestar looked down onto the clans and thoughts raced in her head "Fine!" she stuttered, "Get the Starclan cats together! We will tell them how they are to help them!"

Yellowfang raced away trying to find cats to join. She returned with several cats and Bluestar began speaking, "As you all know! A great evil is among us. We must be able to attack our enemies! There are many cats living in the clans that are part of this, they are dead but are living in another warrior's body!"

"How do we defeat them?" One Warrior called out.

"We will have to kill them! And then they will be sent back to the Dark Forest to live with all their horrible ancestors." many voices echoed until another cat spoke out.

"Who are they?"

"Shadow Walkers!" more whispers echoed through, "They are neither dead, nor living! We must fight back when they come for us!"

"I will!" Sunstar, a leader of Soulclan shouted.

"Me too!" More shouted.

"And me!" Another shouted.

"I will fight along side Misthawk, even if it is the last of me!" Blackpaw cried. Everyone cheered.

"Then let the Shadow Walkers take us on!" Bluestar screamed.

**SO! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I would like to know! I hope that if you haven't read The Last Hope I didn't ruin it for you! Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Maroonheart**


End file.
